In a commercial eating and drinking establishment, such as restaurants, coffee shops, bars, and taverns, a tip jar is frequently used to store tip money received by the wait staff such that it can be distributed at the end of the day. The tip jar is presently a metal box that can be easily broken into or carried away such that the entire tip collecting can be lost resulting in substantial financial loss for the wait staff at the establishment.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tip collecting device that can be used to securely collect and store tip money at an establishment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tip collection and storage device that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional tip jars.
It is another object of the present to provide a secured money drop box that can be used to store tip money safely without being lost or stolen.